


Miraculous One-Shots of who knows what

by Shining_Stars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #GayPride, Child Abuse, Gabriel Agreste is an Asshole, Gen, I added a middle name, I love middle names idk why though., I support :), LGBTQ, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Nino is the best character, Reincarnation, Salty, Slight Alya salt, Slightly more Lila salt, Starvation, Swearing, Sweet, but not sour, they both suck tbh, you can’t change my mind.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Stars/pseuds/Shining_Stars
Summary: A collection of one shots that I think up during normal human resting hours.





	1. Rainwater

M POV

Marinette walked through the rain silently, her pigtails falling out of their bands.

She looked to the sky and wondered what she did to deserve such a shit life.

“Marinette! Wait! Don’t go!”

She felt a hand grab her wrist and she turned towards whoever it was-

-Only to find her face inches away from Adrien’s.

Then, the distance was gone, and she was lost in the moment as she finally got the kiss she had dreamed of for nearly a year now.

A POV 

I didn’t think this would happen, but it did.   
Lila coming to our school was the best and worst thing that had ever happened to me.

Me and Marinette grew closer, and that provoked multiple comments from Alya saying ‘Are you cheating on Lila with that _slut?’_

But now, he just didn’t care.   
He didn’t care he was soaked, he didn’t care what his Father thought, he only cared about the pretty girl in front of him. 

Nothing else mattered but her.

_ **EXTRA:** _

_Alya ran after Adrien, only to see him grab the slut’s wrist, spin her round and straight up kiss her.   
One by one, their classmates appeared behind her, until finally Rose yelled **‘I SHIP IT!!!!!!’**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck I haven’t done ANY of my dang homework.  
-_-  
And it’s due tomorrow...... and I have PE first period...........
> 
> Oh well, EAT SHIT LILA, YOU TOO ALYA I NEVER LIKED YOU NOSEY BITCH! AHAHAHAHA-


	2. Love isn’t a part of Physics (but maybe there’s an exception today...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘“What’s that sir?”’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous but many years later.

Adrien reaches up to turn on the projector, his sleeve slipping down as he did.

“What’s that sir?”

He turned, confused.

“On your wrist.” The girl clarified, pointing.   
His eyes flicked down to the multicoloured beads decorating the string around his wrist.

“No offence sir but it seems kinda childish...” a boy spoke up nervously. 

“Well this was given to me when I was barely even your age, so I suppose it would be.” He smiled softly at it.

“Given to you? By who?”

He looked up, then out the window to the Eiffel Tower.   
“By someone special that I loved with my whole heart and more.”

“Loved?”

“I haven’t seen her for years. But who knows, one day she may just waltz back into my life just as she entered.”

_So here’s to hope._

_ **EXTRA CAUSE I CAN’T RESIST:** _

Marinette walked past the school, not noticing a blond-haired male darting out at the last second and crashing into her.

“Oh so sorry Monsieur, I wasn’t looking where I was-”

“Princess?” She froze at that familiar nickname. Memories flooded her mind, bringing tears to her eyes.   
No, it couldn’t be...

_“Mon Chaton Adrien?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cries as she drowns in her own fluff*


	3. After the Rise and Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was there through it all,  
Trying to help,  
After the rise and fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at poetry,

_She sees it coming too late. _  
_She dies in her partner’s arms, as he screams her hero name._

_He hugs her and begs her to come back, whispering that he would die over and over to bring her back. _  
_He knows that she is the only one who can bring back the dead, but she can never bring back herself._

_It should have been him! He thought desperately. _  
_He is expendable, but she, she is a Lucky Ladybug. One in a million. _  
  


_Nearby, a man watches the scene in a moment of silence as he watches his best friend since childhood die in the arms of another. _  
_Ladybug wasn’t just a hero to him, she was more then that. She had always been there now..._  
_..she’s gone._

_“I just wish I could have done something.”_

_Tears roll down his cheeks like an endless river of torment._

_“Do you truly wish to help?”_

_They turn in shock and see a small creature floating above. _  
_“Who-”_

_“Do you wish to help the Ladybug chosen?”_

_He takes a deep breath. _

_“Yes.”_

_The creature floats over to his bracelet, made for him by the Ladybug Chosen. _  
_The small creature touched it and it glowed green. _  
_“This is now the miraculous of the Turtle, which shall grant protection upon your loved ones as you will. _

_“This bracelet, when you touch it for the first time, you will remember everything” _

_Then the world went black. _  
  
~•~

Hundreds of years later, a little boy was born, blissfully unaware of his destiny in this harsh world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, this chapter is trash.


	4. My Music

Luka Coffiane has a great passion in life, and that passion is music.   
He hears it everywhere, floating in the air around him, a beautiful tune drifting along the winds.   
But the best way to find music was in people’s souls.

Luka had been sitting on the roof of his houseboat when Ladybug saw and said hi.   
They spent a while talking, and eventually she had to go but he enjoyed their talk.

Later, he tried to figure out her music.   
He could only find the second half of the melody, and he was writing it down when it hit him. 

He flipped back a page and stared at the music there, before getting a seperate piece of paper and writing down Marinette’s incomplete tune, before coping down Ladybug’s half underneath.

Luka picked up his guitar and started to play.

He reaches the end of Marinette’s tune and begins Ladybug’s without stopping.

They blend together perfectly, and he swears they were the same song.   
And then he realises.   
They are.

Two girls, one and the same.   
He had fallen in love with a superheroine’s counterpart.

It just made him love her more though, because now he knew all of her.

The next day he saw Marinette, and she smiled and ran over to him and nearly tripped before he caught her.

She smiled, and Luka silently berated himself for not realising it sooner.

Now, the two of them were sitting together on his bed, and her head was on his shoulder as he played her tune to her in the otherwise silent room.

He wasn’t going to tell anyone, as it wasn’t his secret to tell.   
He wasn’t going to tell her he knew either.

And so they sit there in silence, enjoying the guitar music flowing around them.

One day maybe, they could do this again.   
One day he hopes will come soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRA:  
It was the middle of the night, and Luka was about to fall asleep when he realises, he has another competitor for her heart, one that was a lot less beatable then Adrien.  
Chat. Fucking. Noir.


	5. 10 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot can change in only ten years.  
In Chloé’s case, her whole life did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note- The main characters are all aged up to 15-16, and this was also set before battle of the queens.

_”...And together, we can make Parisians proud to be one!” _

_The crowd cheered, Chloé and Audrey most of all.  
_

_André walked back to them, his speech finished, and Chloé gave him a big hug._

_”You were amazing Daddy!” She smiled sweetly.   
They all talk and laugh, when Audrey’s phone buzzes.  
_

_She pulls it out and covers her mouth with her hand, absolutely shocked.   
“What is it Mummy?” Chloé asks, curious.   
“I... I got in! I got accepted to work for Ginanne!” She gasps, her face lighting up as she speaks the achievement aloud.  
_

_The night is full of celebration, all unknowing of what was to come.   
_

* * *

Chloé lay awake, remembering those last few precious moments.

After that, her dad became so busy with his new job as mayor, and her mum started working on her job day and night endlessly, but when she did have time she never spent it with Chloé, instead with Gina and Anne, her bosses.

Her father bought her whatever her heart desired now though, and she soon learned she could now get virtually anything by just crying or throwing a tantrum.

The next change happened only a few months later, and Audrey has been rising through the ranks and quickly gaining the favour of Gina and Anne, who had already taken a liking to her.

When she heard she was being handed ownership of Ginanne, she nearly burst into tears in the middle of the foyer.   
Chloé was so happy for her mother, however she realised that now her Mum had no free time at all.

Her mum was still there though, and would sometimes pop by to tuck her in or give her a quick hug or kiss in passing, but that was before.

Before she found out that Gianne (soon renamed Style Queen) was based in New York primarily, and she then made a decision that would change everything.

She left.

She left her husband, stressed and anxious, and her poor daughter, who sank deeper into her despair and projected it onto others.

Now, ten years later, that same daughter lays curled up in her bed, memories of a time once so sweet circling her head, but now when she remembers it, all she feels is rage.

Power isn’t amazing.   
It isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.   
Too kind and they take advantage.   
Too flawed and the media rips you apart like savages.   
Then the next thing you know, your yesterday’s news.  
This is a dark world, and only the strong survive.

So she does it her way, belittling everyone till they hate her, so they’ll never be close to her.

Still she silently hopes.   
Hopes for someone to see her pain, someone sympathetic and strong. 

Like Ladybug.

But in all honesty, under all the worship she portrays, she _hates_ that girl.   
She has it all, Chloé can see it in her face.

She’s loved, needed, worshipped, ADORED.

But Chloé, she’s cold, useless, hated, despised.

Her only true friend is Adrien, but he’s slipping away from her.   
Slowly but surely, he begins to pull away, talks becoming less and less common, their friendship dwindling.   
He pushes her away now, rejecting the hugs from her he used to love.

Because he was once like her, unloved and lonely.   
But that was no longer the case.

She’s happy for him, mostly, but a tiny part of her is always whispering quietly,_ ‘Why can’t that be me?’ _Matched with a jealous rage, seething inside quietly.

* * *

She goes to school, and the first thing she hears is a giggle. She turns, and spots Mylene and Ivan on a bench.   
A happy couple.   
One of many things that she’ll never be a part of.

Then she sees something worse, that makes her want to cry and scream at the same time.  
Marinette with her best friend Alya.   
She has everything, amazing friends, loving family, and a personality as sweet as the treats her talented parents create.

Then Adrien comes.   
It’s been almost a year, but heads still turn and people still gasp as he walks past, as if they never knew he went there.   
Her jealously spikes again, but she forced herself to run over to him and do the thing he hates the most, and for her to the person she honestly hates the most.

Because he did something she never could.

He took the heart of the one she loves, and didn’t even realise what an incredible girl he could have, how perfect and flawless she was.   
Because in those ten years, Chloé has made the biggest mistake yet.   
She had fallen in love.   
With someone who was none other then her supposed enemy, who she was supposed to hate but just _couldn’t,_ her infectious personality hitting her too.

Because Chloé Emilie Bourgeois had fallen in love with a simple girl, who simply had it all.

She had fallen in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but she didn’t regret it a bit.

* * *

It was an amazing day, and Marinette felt absolutely incredible in her wedding dress as she walked down the aisle with her train flowing behind.   
Tears pricked her eyes as she saw the blond at the alter, looking incredible in the outfit she made.

The vows were sweet, and she quite nearly cried during her soon partner for life’s vows to her.

Meanwhile, another blond smiled sadly in the front row on the blond’s side, knowing they had lost the battle for her heart long before this.

“You may now kiss the bride!” The man announces, then Marinette has the feeling of her love’s lips on hers and she is now the absolute happiest woman in the world.

As much as she’d tried to hide it, she had fallen long and hard for the beautiful blond in front of her, denial left long behind.

Because Marinette Dupain-Cheng had fallen in love with an amazing person, who simply needed love.

She had fallen deeply and perfectly in love with Chloé Emilie Bourgeois, but she no longer regretted it a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I think even I’m crying!  
I’ve been so weirdly emotional lately, it’s odd.  
But anyways, this was so bittersweet to write that I can’t really tell if my tears are of joy or sadness.  
I hope you liked it, and please leave a comment and maybe even a suggestion and/or prompt?  
Not saying I’ll 100% write it though.


	6. Connect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds a friend, one who is a lot smarter then she looks.

Ladybug was sitting on a rooftop, playing with her yo-yo, when she heard voices below her.

Angry voices.

She peeks down to the street, where five girls stand, four of them facing the fifth.

“Seriously you guys! We should go!” The fifth girl cries, clearly the only one supporting her side.

A girl with light blonde hair spoke up. “Really Aria, You just wanna go because _Jake_ is going to be there!” she mock swoons. 

The other girls laugh and say ‘Oooh!’ And pretend to faint and so forth.

The fifth girl-Aria, apparently, responds with, “Of course not! I wanna go because it’s fun! Also, we haven’t seen Jani for _ages, _not since she moved away! If we go, we can-”

Another girl, this one with dark red hair, interrupts her.

“If we go, _you_ can try and spend time with _Jake,_ because really stop making excuses! That’s the real reason you wanna go!”

“No it’s _not!” _Aria was clearly getting frustrated.

The blonde one scoffs.

“Please, Aria just stop. We’re your BFFs, we can tell when you’re lying! We know you like the backs of our hands!” Blondie rolls her eyes.

Aria glares at them all.   
“You know what? I’m not even going to try anymore!”

Redhead smiles and says, “Good, now like stop because your obsession with him is getting old, we-”

Aria stops her, her face only being described as ‘Majorly Pissed’.

“I’m not even going to try anymore, as in I’m not even going to try _putting up _with you all anymore. Goodbye.” She walks off, her black hair blowing in the wind as she tucks her purple-streaked fringe behind her ear, but as soon as she turned the corner, she collapsed to the ground and tears gathered in her eyes.

Ladybug hops off the roof, landing quietly beside her.

“Hey.” Aria’s dark blue eyes flicked up at the sound, widening when she saw her.

“Ladybug?”

She nods and says, “I saw that whole, um, confrontation.”

Aria sniffs and turns away, mumbling, “You probably think I just wanted to go because of him too, huh?”

Ladybug smiles softly. “Not at all.”

Aria turns back, visibly surprised.

“In fact,” Ladybug continues, “I find myself in a similar situation often-or really, I used to.”   
“Used to?” Aria inquires, tilting her head.

“The person who used to accuse me abandoned me because I became a ‘bully’ because of my crush.” She does air quotes at ‘bully’

Aria turns to her fully.

“So, this happened a lot to you?” Ladybug nods.

“On the second day of school, my crush was framed for putting gum on my seat, and I got mad thinking he was putting it on, instead of removing it as he really was. After school, however, he apologized and explained what happened. He even gave me his umbrella so I could walk home and stay dry as it was raining. That was when I fell in love, not like all the other girls who like him because of his pretty face, but his kindness, his genuine nature and his persistence to apologize.”

“I also used to be bullied a lot by this girl, and my crush happened to be the only one who could ever get her to calm down. And then one day, the girl threw a party, and oddly enough everyone was invited, even me, her enemy, and I was obviously suspicious. Then one of my friends said the entire class was going, then added that even my crush was going. Since my crush was going, I figured it safe to go since well, he would be there to calm her. Immediately, every single one of of my friends accused me of only going because he was, like what happened with you just then!” Ladybug continued her rant, Aria still listening.

“Then, later, a girl joined our class, and she claimed to have done so many things, and know so many people, then I saw her dragging my crush away into the library, and I followed out of, well, jealousy. However, I saw her not only ask him to meet him in the park after school, but also steal something from him.” Aria gasped, and Ladybug continued, lowering her voice slightly for the next bit.

“Later, I followed them to the park, and witnessed her claiming to be a superhero, and I got really mad as managing who is a superhero or not is _my_ job, and if word spread and she did something bad, it would reflect badly on not only my choice of who was a hero, but also whoever I actually picked, as people wouldn’t fully trust them, and probably wouldn’t trust me or Chat as much either. Anyways, I was so annoyed, I transformed and called her out for lying, so she left. Obviously she got Akumatized, and after that she went on a ‘round the world trip’ for a bit. I know for a fact she was here on Heroes day, and that she never actually left Paris in the first place.” Aria gasped again, shocked at the idea of it all.

“That’s not even where it ends.” Aria’s eyes widen.   
“Later, when she came back, she continued to lie, and make false promises. Since I was Ladybug, I knew she was lying, but couldn’t tell them that so I lied and said I had followed them and seen the event at the park happen, which is kinda half true. Anyways, my ‘best friend’ said that it wasn’t enough proof, and that I should ‘check my sources’, even though she never had. Then, my crush came to me and said we should ‘take the high road’ and ‘as long as we know, that’s all that matters’. He also said that her lies weren’t hurting anyone. At the moment, they weren’t. Until she cornered me in the bathroom.” Aria gasped a third time, which made sense as it was a very gasp-worthy story.

“She threatened me and said, and I quote, ‘I only tell people what they want to hear’, and finished with an offer to go to her side, and gave me until the end of the day to decide. To make it worse, she pretended to have a bunch of disabilities, such as tinnitus from ‘saving Jagged Stone’s kitten’, which for the record he never had, and a couple more. The absolute worst came though, when she had me expelled by pretending I pushed her down the stairs.”

“Expelled!?” Aria cries, clearly shocked at how far Lila went.   
“Yup, and the worst part was I was expelled without any evidence other then seeing Lila at the bottom of the stairs and me at the top, along with a bandage she probably put on herself. One. Single. Bandage. After falling down METAL STAIRS.”   
“Okay yeah that makes, like, zero sense.” Aria agrees, before pausing.   
“Wait, Lila?”

Ladybug mentally hits herself, before sighing and knowing she couldn’t take it back now.   
“Yup, Lila. Anyways, the school didn’t check the security cameras, ask my side of the story, anything. Just straight expulsion. However, I was un-expelled after Lila had a strange change of heart and decided to say she had a ‘rare disease’ that made her lie without reason. Which again, they believed without proof, which in my case was very lucky this time. I still don’t know why she did it though. However, through this whole thing, my best friend, and her boyfriend, who’ve I’ve actually known since we were babies, continue to support Lila.”

“That is _ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!_ Sorry to quote Audrey Bourgeois, but like it is!” She throws her hands up in exasperation.

“You know what?” Aria stands, and helps Ladybug up too. “You need some new friends. And as a matter of fact so do I. Hi, my name is Ariadne Volundarhus, but you can call me Aria, and I wish to be your friend.” She sticks out her hand.   
Ladybug blinks, then laughs and takes her hand, shaking it.

“Hello Aria, my name is NOT Ladybug, but you can call me that anyways!” 

* * *

A week later, and Aria is starting a new school, as her ex-best friends have now started to bully her for being ‘Annoying’.

Normally, she could handle it, but due to them being her friends since sixth grade, they knew a _lot _about her, and knew just what would make her cry.

She walks into her brand new school, and the first thing she sees is...

...Lila.

Aria had no idea who this ‘Lila’ girl was, so after she and Ladybug had a nice chat-after they became friends they moved onto a more positive conversation topic, aka Ultimate Mecha Strike, both Ladybug and Aria had finally found someone who would hold a challenge-Aria had googled her, finding a bunch of interviews piled sky high with lies. She could tell why Ladybug was extra annoyed, they were just so obvious and could be disproven by a simple internet search-surely a teenage girl running onto a plane runway to save a rockstar’s kitten would make the news somewhere!   
How she would have even gotten onto the runway in the first place was another unanswered question that could easily disprove her lies.

However, this did mean she now attended the same school as Ladybug, which was a nice thought as she did have a friend here, whether she knew it was her or not.

As she walked past Lila and the group of girls that surrounded her, she overheard her say, ‘And then he got down on one knee and proposed, with a massive diamond ring and everything! Of course, I had to say no, as my heart belonged to another!’ She fake swoons.   
Aria couldn’t help the laugh that burst out of her, the whole group turning to her and glaring. 

“I-I-I...” she stammered out, before bursting into a fresh fit of laughter, aware of them still glaring at her.

“Why are you laughing at such a beautiful proposal!?” One girl cries, and Aria physically wants to _die_ from the amount of pink she was wearing.  
“I-it’s not that I’m laughing at, it’s the fact you could _actually believe _that complete and utter LIE from that orange-on-orange disaster!” She continues to laugh.

One girl, Alya Césaire, Aria thinks, she saw her on the Ladyblog, and she was pretty sure she ran the trash-filled tabloid she called a ‘news source’, responds angrily with “You’ve been talking to Marinette, haven’t you!?”   
Aria finally recovers from her laughing fit, and raises her eyebrow while asking, “Who?”

As soon as she finished, however, someone smacked straight into her, and the Lila-Lie Groupies™ laughed cruelly.   
They walk off, still laughing, as Aria helps up the person who ran into her.

Aria quickly realizes that if they were in Lila’s class, then this ‘Marinette’ girl was probably Ladybug.

“Sorry, sorry!” The person, now identified as a girl around the same age as herself, apologizes.

“No worries, my name is Ariadne.” She holds out her hand, and the girl takes it slowly, looking a little... paranoid?

“I’m... Marinette....” she mumbles.

Aria’s eyes widen, and she can tell Marinette knows she figured it out.   
“Please don’t tell anyone, especially Alya!” She begs, and of course Aria agrees, and the head to class together.

On the way, Marinette adds that she was originally class rep, but was kicked out in favor of Lila, which honestly sucked.

No girl this sweet should have to put up with a girl that sour.   
They walked into class and were met by a shitload of glares, and Marinette flinched visibly.

Just before lunch, however, Lila walked up to her. 

“Hi there, I’m Lila, and I believe someone has told you some terrible things about me!” She began to fake cry.   
“Please.” Lila looked up, confused. “I’ve seen better acts from street dogs.”

Lila spluttered, enraged, before visibly calming herself.   
“Now, _Aria,” _she says in a fake-sweet voice, her nickname sounding so _wrong _coming from a malicious little bitch like her.   
“I will give you one more chance. You are either with me, or _against _me.” Her voice dropped on the last few words.

“Oh I’m so sorry Lila!” Aria cries. Lila smiles victoriously.

“I didn’t know you were such an _entitled bitch.”_ Lila’s smile quickly dropped into a scowl.

Aria turns and walks off, but pauses after a few steps.

“Also by the way,” Aria turns.

“The name’s Ariadne, don’t wear it out.”   
And with that, she flips her hair and walks off to join her best friend, Marientte Dupain-Cheng, a secret superheroine, for lunch and a heated game of Ultimate Mecha Strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mainly used this as an excuse to sum up the Lila Situation so far, so like mainly based around that, and the fact that Marinette needs better friends.  
Also like, Aria/Ariadne’s last name is literally labyrinth translated into Dutch, (Labyrint) then into Icelandic (Völundarhús) then I simplified it.  
I made it labyrinth because of her first name, which is Ariadne, which is the name of a goddess associated with, well, labyrinths.


	7. Call me Pinkie, I fucking DARE you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As long as the class has known her, Alix had always had bright pink hair.  
The only one who’s known her long enough to know her true colour is Marinette.  
So aka, the class is clueless, Kim’s annoying, Chloé is Chloé, and Lila’s a bitch.

“Sure thing,”

##  _“Pinky.”_

Alix froze, then turns towards Kim slowly.   
“Excuse me but WHAT!?”

The class had been discussing Ladybug and trying to guess how old she is, but then someone made a comment about her pigtails which ended up in a huge debate about hair which Alix ended by saying, ‘Her hair is black, and in pigtails. End of story.’ which then prompted Kim’s earlier statement. And calling her fucking _Pinky._

Alix was, to say the least, _really fucking pissed._

“You heard me. PINKY.”

Kim really knew how to get to her, but he usually never crossed a certain line, a line that made Alix really mad.

_Cross that line and you’ve basically signed your own death warrant,_ is what Marinette once said to Chloé.

Chloé never messed with Alix again.

No one did.   
Except Kim.

“Why is your hair pink anyway?” He asks, tugging on her side ponytail.

She slaps his hand away just as Rose says, “I think it’s natural?”   
They all turn to her, naturally.   
“Well, think about it, she’s been in our class since École, (Primary/Elementary) and the whole time she’s had pink hair. I-I mean, Who would let a five year old dye their hair pink?”

“My mother.”

Alix says that statement quietly, but the entire class hears and a heavy silence falls.

However, Alix then breaks it by turning to Kim, and yells, “Who the fuck told you that you could call me _Pinky!?” _She glares at him hard.

Kim snorts and responds,

“I did, duh. Like it or leave it Pinky, unless you prefer Titch?”

That’s it.   
“Marinette,” Alix says in a strangely calm voice, “Can I come over to your house after school?”

Kim gulps.   
Marinette and Alix were a pair you’ll never want to cross. Not on your life.

“Um, sure?”

Then class began, and they all slid back into their seats.

* * *

The whole class was holding their breath the next day.

Marinette was late, but she was a whole two _periods_ late, and so was Alix.

This brings forth nothing but questions, and trouble.

Then, the door bursts open, and two girls walk in.

Marinette and Alix.

Marinette had some streaks of pink in her hair now, but the most shocking one was Alix.

Her hair...

...was _normal._

Her once bright and distinguishable pink was replaced by hair that matched Marinette’s perfectly, streaks and all.

Her hair was also tied back in two pigtails so the girls were now, well, twinning.

Alix skates up to Kim and pokes one finger at his chest, while saying one absolutely iconic line.

“Call me Pinkie, I fucking DARE you.”

_Extra just cause:_

They all opened the yearbook with excitement, flipping to the page with the graduates and their quotes, aka their page this year.  
They were all looking at their photos and complaining about how bad they looked, when Kim spotted Alix’s and laughed.  
‘Call me Pinkie, I f—king DARE you.’


	8. Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Emile was the one who swapped?

Emile and Gabriel had made a terrible mistake.

Adrien lay there, on the bed, his war long over.

_We should have listened sooner._

Adrien’s face flinched in pain, and Gabriel gasped as Adrien’s face settled for the last time.

_We should have payed attention when he his headaches became common.   
_

_We should have taken him to the doctor as soon as it got worse and he started to puke._

_But we were too busy to even notice his declining health._

Then Emile has an idea.  
She ran out of the room to where John and Amelie were waiting, and soon she was back, two pieces of jewellery in her clutch.

She screwed in the earrings and slipped on the ring, Gabriel watching on in silent understanding.   
Or maybe in grief, knowing what was to come.

Tikki and Plagg appeared, taking only one look at the boy on the bed before turning back to her and nodding.

She took a deep breath, before uttering her wish to the tiny immortal gods before her.

There was a flash, and then there was black.

* * *

There was a funeral the next day.   
But it wasn’t Adrien’s.   
It was Emile’s.

She died from a brain tumour.   
But she never had any signs.   
But Chloé knew.

It wasn’t her tumour.

She had been so concerned, she had looked it up and found out, she told him but he dismissed it as nothing-

And then this.   
Chloé didn’t know how, but Aunt Emile had switched herself for Adrien.   
She didn’t know how to feel.

She didn’t know anything. 

The world started to blur, and her breathing started to become rapid.

Then a hand pressed on her shoulder, and Chloé’s vision cleared again as she turned to Adrien’s tear-streaked face.   
“I’m sorry for not listening Chlo.”

She turned to face him fully, before launching her arms around him in a hug.   
Neither of them could look as the coffin was lowered into the ground.

But if they did, their particular angle would have allowed them a little look inside.

Not much, but enough to see an empty place where her body was supposed to reside.   
  


Meanwhile, a small butterfly cracked open it’s cocoon, flying up, up, and then landing.   
On a glass coffin containing the comatose body of Emile Agreste. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m looking back on this and thinking _oh my god I wrote this._


	9. Orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya didn’t know what she was expecting, but it sure wasn’t this.  
(AU where Adrien never goes to public school and his <strike>dad</strike> legal guardian is even worse then in canon.

Alya was tapping away at her computer and noticed Ladybug on a nearby rooftop, sitting quietly with her eyes closed.

She picks up her camera and heads out onto her balcony, and starts to record.

A few seconds later, Chat arrives with his hand pressed to his face and Ladybug opens her eyes and due to the time, the streets were silent so Alya could hear what they were saying, and according to the sound bar so could the camera.

“Chat, what are you doing here?” Ladybug asked, and even though she was turned around and Alya couldn’t see her face, it was pretty obvious she was a bit worried.

“I could ask you the same, m’lady.” Even from the distance, Alya could see the smile was blatantly fake.

“Don’t dodge the question Chat, I’m out here because my family is out of town for a bit, so why are you here? Aren’t your parents worried?”

Alya probably would’ve realised Chat was a teen right then if it wasn’t for his response, which basically shattered her heart into a thousand pieces.

“I don’t actually have anyone to worry about me, I don’t really have parents...”

Alya’s gasp was matched by Ladybug’s own, as Chat finally let his act drop for the first time ever.

Alya felt kind of bad recording him with his guard down without his permission, but if the plan she was working on in her head worked, it would make up for it.

However, her plan got halted as Chat Noir continued his sentence, and honestly Alya could not take this heartbreak.

“Well, I mean I have my Aunt, but I don’t really see her much anymore... probably to hide...” he trails off again.

“...To hide what, Kitty?”

Chat didn’t respond, instead he slowly removed his hand from his face, revealing a large ugly bruise covering his cheek, and once more both Alya and Ladybug gasped.

“I know it’s not much, and you probably don’t even care, I-I don’t even know why I showed you, it’s not like I really matter in this world-”

Ladybug cuts him off and starts fussing over him, asking all sorts of questions, but Alya didn’t hear a single one.

Still recording, Alya creates a new plan, and when the heroes leave she stops the recording and uploads it to her computer, reviewing it and hearing another confession she missed after the whole ‘I don’t matter in this world’ part.

_“I mean, I’m being forced into a relationship with a girl, and she’s unbearable, and I know it’s cruel of me to say that but I just know it’s true and she doesn’t stop when I ask, she just keeps going and gets closer and then she touches me everywhere, especially where I don’t want her to and I hate it, I hate her, I hate my life! I’d rather die then marry her, and the latter is looking more possible by the day, and I just... can’t....”_

After he finishes his sentence, he wipes his eyes and you can faintly hear him say _“No crying, no crying, stop crying...”_ in a way that seems to say he’s genuinely scared that something will happen to him if he cries, and from all Alya’s heard tonight she wouldn’t be surprised if something normally would happen in his civilian form.

Something like that bruise, it seems.

She cracks her knuckles and gets to work, determined to finish before school tomorrow and hopefully upload after school.

* * *

Alya spends the next 3 hours working her ass off, but she doesn’t regret it in the slightest.

At lunch, Alya pulls Nino aside and innocently asked him to come to her house and give her his opinion on her newest video, and he agrees.

Alya pulls up the edited video, and really the editing was just adding something at the beginning and the end, and she took a deep breath and pressed play.

_“To Ladybug and Chat Noir, I apologise for recording your private conversation but I do not regret it. To the viewers, you will soon see why.”_

Nino opened his mouth but Alya held up a finger and silenced him, before pointing to the screen.

_“Chat, what are you doing here?”_

_“I could ask you the same, m’lady.”_

_“Don’t dodge the question Chat, I’m out here because my family is out of town for a bit, so why are you here? Aren’t your parents worried?”_

_“I don’t actually have anyone to worry about me, I don’t really have parents...”_

_Alya’s gasp was quietly audible onscreen._

_“Well, I mean I have my Aunt, but I don’t really see her much anymore... probably to hide...”_

_“...To hide what, Kitty?”_

_Chat removed his hand and Alya’s second gasp is again heard, but slightly louder this time._

_“I know it’s not much, and you probably don’t even care, I-I don’t even know why I showed you, it’s not like I really matter in this world-”_

_Ladybug then starts protesting and telling him that he is important, until he starts speaking again._

_“I mean, I’m being forced into a relationship with a girl, and she’s _ _unbearable, and I know it’s cruel of me to say that but I just know it’s true and she doesn’t stop when I ask, she just keeps going and gets closer and then she touches me everywhere, especially where I don’t want her to and I hate it, I hate her, I hate my life! I’d rather die then marry her, and the latter is looking more possible by the day, and I just... can’t....”_

Alya braces herself for the final part, but despite her efforts, it still hits her hard in the gut as he mutters_“No crying, no crying, stop crying...”_

Then, the clip ends and fades away to a video of Alya sitting on her bed.

_“Hello Ladyblog viewers, sorry about my appearance I’ve been up editing until 4am, but this isn’t about me. This is about Chat Noir. if you’re watching this then you’ve obviously seen the previous video which I recorded last night, and again Ladybug, Chat Noir I am sorry about recording your conversation especially to the latter but honestly I believe that this is important, especially Chat Noir’s self-deprecating comments, and I think that we get so focused on what Ladybug can do we sadly neglect Chat, and that’s not okay.   
_

_“I’m not saying I wasn’t ignoring Chat Noir too, but we just get so wrapped up in the fact that Ladybug can summon objects and reverse damage that we don’t realise that she wouldn’t be half the hero she is without him, and that’s what no one seems to have truely realised. So to Chat Noir, you are truely an underrated hero and Paris thanks you and Ladybug for protecting Paris endlessly at all hours, and I hope that your civilian life improves. I know I can’t help with the last part, but you always have my support, and Paris’s too. This is Alya Ladyblogger, signing off to finally have a nap.”_

The video ended, and Alya only has to look at Nino’s face to see that he is one hundred percent behind this stand.

So she uploads the video to the blog, and presses **post**.

* * *

The video went fucking _viral. _  
The whole of Paris was on his side now, and from his face in battle he couldn’t be happier.

But it didn’t just end in Paris.

All over the globe, famous YouTubers, Instagramers, even some celebrities made videos expressing their support to Chat Noir, in fact one French YouTuber with about 7.3 million subscribers said in her video that Chat apparently saved her aunt, cousin and sister from a fire once, and said she was forever grateful to him for that.

It wasn’t long before Chat turned up on her balcony, and as soon as she opened the door he gave her the biggest hug she had ever received with tears in his eyes.

Alya filmed a video of him expressing his immense gratitude to everyone sending their support, and even started crying (of happiness) halfway through.

He did mention that his abuser (who he also revealed to be his dad, but explained he wasn’t really much of one to him) discovered his identity, but because of the thousands upon millions of people flooding in support he had something against him, due to the fact that it was known now he was abused (and also starved sometimes, locked in a small dirty room with nothing to eat for days) if Chat publicity revealed himself his father would go to jail immediately, and he apparently threatened to do it if he hit or starved him again, and he even managed to break up with his bitch of a girlfriend.

It was amazing for both Alya and Chat Noir to see the difference that it was making, to both their lives and and the world. Chat was happier then he had ever been, and Ladybug was totally on board with Chat’s threat, saying that, in her words, ‘If that fucking dick even lays a hand on you tell me who he is and I’ll beat his ass all the way to Mars before he gets arrested, and I feel like absolutely no one would protest.’ (She was totally right about the last part, she put a poll on her blog, and every last person voted to ignore Ladybug’s assault, except one person Chat later revealed to be his father’s assistant, and when asked why he had an assistant he responded with “She assists with abusing and starving me, and also occasionally fucks him in her office on her desk. They’re really loud, nearly impossible to sleep especially in the starvation room, it’s right below her office so I can hear it through the roof.”)

* * *

Then one day it happened.

Chat Noir arrived on her balcony with three new bruises, one on his forehead, his chin and a final one creeping out of the top of his suit.

He looked at her and said “It’s time.”

And boy was she ready.

She sets up her camera and begins the video, grinning at this situation which could only be described as pro revenge.

The first thing he said when the video started was a point-blank “He did it.” while pointing at his bruises.  
The video itself was a livestream, and in the comments Alya could see people screaming either abuse at his shitty father or excitement at seeing said shitty father go to jail.

Chat took a deep breath before saying something quietly and his costume disappears, leaving behind a boy no older then fifteen in his place, with bruises all over and her visible with his slightly blood-stained white tee and ripped jeans, and they weren’t ripped for fashion.

He clears his throat awkwardly.

“Um, hi, my name is Adrien...” he rubs the back of his head awkwardly, clearly having not planned what he would say after his reveal.

Meanwhile the comments were screaming about how pure he seemed, and others yelling about how a teenager was protecting Paris and had to deal with his asshole of a father too.

Alya decided to help.

“If your not really to reveal your last name, maybe talk about yourself?” she suggests from behind the camera, and he nods.

“I like video games, anime, typical teenage dork stuff...” he chuckles in a way that is somehow both awkward and sweet at the same time.

Then he takes a deep breath and says, 

“My name is Adrien Agreste, and my father faked my death when my mom died so he could abuse me and take out his anger over her death on me.”

He says it all in one big whoosh, and after he says it a certain Marinette Dupain-Cheng is staring at her computer screen with both a nosebleed and a hanging jaw meanwhile her Kwami blinks at the screen with a cookie halfway to her mouth.

* * *

After that, it all goes downhill for Gabriel Agreste quickly.   
After a few dozen statements, signatures, and evaluations, Adrien is transferred into the custody of his aunt and Gabriel is arrested.  
Adrien is standing by the doors to his former house taking with a police officer, when another officer comes up to them.

“Forgive me for interrupting,” she says, “but we found an intriguing brooch on your father when we checked. He protested greatly to having it removed, but when we did remove it the brooch, which was originally a small purple jewel, wings appeared out of it and we decided to give it to you.

Adrien takes the brooch and says he’ll give it to Ladybug, and as they leave he wonders where she is.   
They said she’d arrived, and was somewhere around but he hadn’t spotted her yet.

He was looking around when he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

“Looking for me kitty?”   
He smiles, and watches as his stick-up-his-ass dick of a father is shoved into a police car, his assistant Nathalie as well, and Ladybug watches beside him.

As the car containing his former guardians drives off, Ladybug’s hand slips down his arm and entwines her hand with his.

That’s when he realised that he wasn’t feeling her suit, but rather bare skin instead.

He slowly looks at her only to see a pair of unmasked blue eyes gazing back.

“Hiya kitty.”

He looks at her for a few seconds, before pulling her into a hug, squeezing her tightly to make sure she’s real.

She quietly whispers “I’m here.” Which only makes him hug her tighter, and she returns the favour in kind.

Meanwhile Alya takes half a million photos and fangirls endlessly.

Just kidding, it was half a billion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you’re curious the girl he was being forced into a relationship with was Chloé because her parents are rich and influential, but you can pretend it was Lila if you want to. 
> 
> This may be badly written because I’m silently stressing because my best friend is coming over tomorrow and I’m f r e a k i n g o u t .  
Technically since it’s like 12am she’s coming today...  
...and I haven’t prepared anything I was supposed to for her visit.....  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-


	12. Alternate version of The Ship Shall Not Sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the ways I thought of Gabriel finding out when writing The Ship Shall Not Sink was through Nathalie, and I wrote it, then scrapped it.  
I was bored, so I decided to finish the scene and post it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie watched the whole ball pit scene in Hearthunter, right?  
What if she stayed for a little longer?  
This is really short but oh well!

Nathalie was about to leave when she heard the sound of a piano.

She turned to see Adrien playing a tune, his eyes closed and his friend (Kagami, she belives her name is) watching him.

Then Kagami's attention is turned elsewhere.

"Your hair looks beautiful." Kagami comments.

Nathalie looks to who her comment was directed at and sees Marinette standing there, holding her hair ties.

Adrien looks up at her too then.

His facial expression is one Nathalie used to see time and time again but hasn't seen for the last year.

Quiet, loving adoration.

"She's right."

_Oh._

Faintly, Nathalie recognises this situation.

A boy with great talent that he works tirelessly to progress.

A girl with riches, looks and skill.

And another girl. Small, blue-eyed and dark-haired, with no great name of her own. 

Both girls in love with the boy.

Last time, the boy chose the rich, skilled girl.

Now, the universe was amending that.

He was choosing the girl who loved him more than anyone else ever would, who would go to any lengths just to see him smile even it means giving him up.

Last time, it was Gabriel, Emile and Nathalie.

This time, it's Adrien, Kagami and Marinette.

And Nathalie hopes silently that Marinette and Adrien find happiness together that she herself could never have.

Finally, she turns to leave, pulling out her phone and dialling her boss.

"Phase two is in place, sir. But sir, I think you might want to know about what I just saw..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already, please read my work The Ship Shall Not Sink ft. Nathalie and Gorilla being their awesome selves and a somewhat good parent/shipper Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to continue any, comment!


End file.
